Music Is My Soul
by audreetommo-horanwritesHOA
Summary: 1D x Hunger Games Crossover. When five boys are reaped to be tributes in the 72nd Hunger Games they are brought together by one common passion, MUSIC. Facing their harsh reality, they have to find a way, to make their friendship last. Slightly AU.
1. Reaping Day

**Author's Note: **I've always wanted to publish a 1D fic and I always end up having a draft ready, probably because I lack a fictional universe to base my fic upon. So, since I can't update my HOA fics because my laptop is still being fixed and because there is a lack of THG and 1D crossovers I am writing this crossover fanfiction. BTW, the only thing I own is the plot. Happy Hunger Games! :) –Audree

* * *

><p><strong>Reaping Day<strong>

_Liam's POV:  
><em>I am Liam Payne, I'm 16 years old and District 4 is my home. I am skilled in swimming and using tridents. People in my district say I can be the next Finnick Odair but that isn't possible. Finnick's better than me in every way.

Today, everyone is gathered for the reaping. Bodies press against each other as every nervous adolescent head for the registration area. I am flanked my two older sisters as we head to have me registered, since I am the only one left eligible to be reaped. After I register they both kiss me good luck before they join our parents in the back portion of the town square and I am escorted to the 16 year old section.

I hear the anthem of Panem and the ceremony starts off with Oakley Carrel, the escort of our district, greeting us and presenting the video that they show every year. I tried to watch but it bored me to death as it does every year. It never changes anyway. They show the same footage. EVERY. SINGLE. YEAR.

"May the odds be ever in your favor!", Oakley finally shouts out before he goes to pick the female tribute from one of the massive glass bowls, his spiked, orange hair shining in the sunlight. My heart starts to pound like crazy like it does every year. Hopefully, I do not get picked. I never was a fan of these killing sprees anyway even if we're one of the career districts.

Oakley doesn't hesitate on grabbing the first piece of paper that reaches his hands. He walks back to the microphone and reads out the name written on the paper. "And our tribute girl is.. Livvy Reef!", exclaims the escort.

Everyone turns to face the 15 year old section with shocked faces as Livvy walked towards the stage with her usual calm demeanor, her light brown curls the same color as mine bouncing with every move, the fear apparent in her green eyes. No one suspected that she was going to be the tribute. Nice, popular and smart, everyone likes her but no one volunteers for her.

"And now for the tribute boy.", Oakley sauntered over to the other glass bowl and took some extra time picking the male tribute. My palms are starting to sweat so I swiped them on my gray slacks. This is really making me nervous. What if I get picked? Everyone knows I'm as scary as a puppy even if I'm very tall and athletic.

"Our tribute boy is.. Liaaaaaam Payne!" is all I hear before I hear gasps and even a few cheers. All eyes are on me and my friends beside me pat my back encouragingly. I catch a glimpse of my family at the back, the horror on my mother and my sisters' faces. The thumbs up that my dad is giving me. Without hesitation, I try not to show my emotions as I walk towards my certain death.

_Harry's POV: _

I'm Harry Styles, I'm 16 years old, I was just a regular student and power plant employee before I was reaped to be the tribute of District 5 in the 72nd Hunger Games. Now, as I am saying goodbye, probably my final goodbye to my sister, Gemma and my mom, I see their tears streaming down their faces and I can't stop the single tear that escapes my eye.

"My baby!", my mom wails as she hugs me with such force that I'm afraid we'll fall over. I calmly reassure her by murmuring, "Shh, Mom, Gemma's still here. She'll take care of you." When she finally lets go, there's only a few minutes left for me to say goodbye to my sister.

"Gemma, you have to take care of Mom.", I say as my sister sob into my curls. "You have to promise me." I say more forceful this time. She's all my mom has left, she can't lose her too. She's already going to lose me to the Capitol's stupid Games.

"I promise." She says incoherently as the Peacekeepers tell us it's time for them to go. Gemma and Mom gives me one final kiss and hug before the Peacekeepers drag them away and after a few minutes, I too am whisked away, but not to the safety of my district but to the unknown future awaiting me in the Capitol.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! Any feedback is welcome. :)<strong>

** Sorry, Harry's part was a little short. **

**Next chapter will be Louis and Nialler and it'll be longer than this.  
><strong>


	2. The Train Ride To The Capitol

**Author's Note: **Louis and Nialler as promised! :) -Audree

**The Train Ride To The Capitol**

Louis' POV:

I'm Louis Tomlinson, I'm 18 years old, I illegally hunt outside District 12 to feed my family because my dad died in a mining accident when I was 14. They are now in danger of starvation as I am headed to the Capitol, to my death. I hope Greasy Sae would have the heart to look after them.

I curl up into a ball as I sob into the soft pillows in my train compartment. I am not sobbing because of my fate, I am sobbing because my mother and my 4 younger sisters will have practically almost nothing to eat with me gone. My mother's earnings in sewing clothes for miners is not enough.

I cannot bear to have broken my last promise to my dad. In his death bed at a healer's house, he whispered, "Louis, you need to keep your mother and your sisters fed. Use the things I taught you.", that was his last words before the hand he clasped on mine became limp.

I will never forget the three agonizing months after that. Mother was strong but the death of her love took a toll on her. She was a mess for those three months. I had to miss classes to take care of my sisters and hunt enough to feed our mouths but three months was enough for my mom. Soon enough, she was doing what she did best, sewing. We slowly rebuilt our family and we lived peacefully until today.

My mind flashes back to a few hours ago, as I stood in the town square hoping, Lottie, my only sister old enough to be reaped, isn't the name in Effie Trinket's perfectly manicured hands, Effie announces the name of the girl tribute, "Wilhelmina Eris!"

I look around as a blonde girl come out from the 13 year old section of the square and I guess that she is not a resident of the Seam. My father and my sisters were the only Seam residents with blonde hair, since my dad's mother was not from the Seam and he inherited her looks. Poor girl, she's probably from the Merchant part of town and is better fed than most of us.

"Louiiiiiiiis Tomlinson!", I was snapped back to reality when my name was called by Effie in her posh, Capitol accent and I felt my whole world crash down on me. I walked to the stage and tried to make my face as emotionless as I can. Not a single tear escaped my eyes, not even when I was saying goodbye to my family in the Justice Building, until now.

I am pushed back to the present when there's a knock on my door and Effie shouts that dinner is ready. I stand up, tentatively and wipe my face on a towel inside one of the drawers. After freshening up a bit and trying to make my bloodshot eyes get less redder, I headed for the dining room of this train.

I enter the room and I see Haymitch Abernathy, our drunken mentor, grumbling about something on the lines of the lack of alcohol in this train. I smirk and I greet them all good evening. Wilhelmina gives me a nervous smile before she takes a sip of water.

"Oh! You're here!" Effie notices me and directs me to the seat next to my fellow tribute. "Hi, I'm Louis." I introduce myself to the shy girl beside me. She reminds me of my sister, Lottie.

"Hi Louis, I'm Wilhelmina." She says with a weak smile. This girl obviously knows her fate. _Our fate._ I give her an encouraging smile and we acquaint ourselves with each other more while we eat our dinner of lamb stew and fresh rolls, with Effie constantly reminding me to not talk when my mouth is full but we just laugh it off.

When dessert arrives I dig in to a delicious vanilla cake covered with chocolate icing. I'm guessing it tastes better than the one the bakery in 12 sells. Even Wilhelmina grabs a sizable portion of the cake and her face lights up when she puts her first spoonful inside her mouth. I can get used to this, if only I'm not on my way to my grave.

_Niall's POV:_

I'm Niall Horan, I'm 17 years old, I live in District 10 with my parents and my older brother, Greg. I never dreamed that one day I will be a piece in the Hunger Games but I did dream of tasting these awesome foods served in front of us.

Mmm. So this is what those beef that we produce tastes like. What a shame. I've been raising cows for half of my life and I only taste what it's meat is like when I'm scheduled to die for the Capitol's entertainment.

"So what weapons are you familiar with?", Mercurius Avery asks me and the other tribute, Friska Garreg. I notice her face darken before murmuring more to herself than to us, "None." I watch as Mercurius' face remain the same though his eyes lost their glimmer but I think she's lying. I've seen her tie nice ropes to hold the lamb her father keeps.

"How about you, boy?", he inquires. I think about how I can butcher a cow easily and decide that having that skill might be in my favor. "Well, I can do well with a butcher's knife and Friska's lying, she's handy with ropes y'know.", I answer Mercurius without hesistation. This actually makes him perk up and he smiles.

I see Friska mouth me a thank you and I nod subtly at her. "Who knows, I think you two have a shot this year!", Mercurius says cheerfully before the Avoxes serve our dessert and we indulge in silence until we are full.

After that, we are ushered into the viewing compartment where we watch the recap of the reapings all around Panem. I vaguely remember most of them but the one's that stuck are very few.

There's this gorgeous brown haired pair from 4, the girl was pretty but it was the boy who makes an impression, he looks like the strongest out of this year's careers, then there's the handsome boy from 5 with chocolate curls. The thin but muscly dark-haired boy from District 7 who looks like he's worked with axes for a long time and the unlikely pair from 12, the girl looks young, probably 12 or 13, the boy on the other hand was probably 18, tall, with fully developed muscles and blue half-moon eyes, he's quite a looker and doesn't seem to be a regular miner.

The anthem of Panem then sounds and then the screen turns black. Mercurius tells me reassuringly, that there's really few competition in the Games this year before he makes us go to bed declaring that we better get some rest. I willingly walk to my compartment and flop down on the soft bed provided for me.

As I lost consciousness, my mind drifts back to the events of this day. At the town square, me being called as tribute. In one of the rooms of the Justice Building, my mother crying like I'm already dead, my father telling me to use all the skills that he has taught me, Greg annoying me for one last time by saying, "Now, I'm the only child again!" but shows me love by whispering a good luck to me with tears in his eyes as he hugs me goodbye.

I cannot help but feel sad. Close to tears I shout to no one in particular, "Why? Why me? Why does it have to be me?", now tears are streaming down my face. I'm shaking from the sobs that rack my body, curled up in a ball in this damned train, I, Niall Horan, am helplessly being brought to my death, to my slaughter. That night, I cry myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R and give me feedback. :D<strong>

**Next chapter might be all Zayn! **

**Or maybe not. ;)  
><strong>


End file.
